


A knotty problem

by RussianWitch



Series: Normal is overrated [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, References to Knotting, werewolf weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff has to deal with some facts of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A knotty problem

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

When John can finally bring himself to return home, Chris is sitting on the stairs at the main entrance of the apartment building with a cup of coffee next to him and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. They had both been rid of the filthy habit for ages but somehow, lately they can't seem to keep from re-addicting each other. John can't help being amazed that Chris can sit in the first place, never mind on the stone steps.

"You came back." It's more of a question than a statement, Chris' eyes are shadowed when he looks up and John feels like a heel. He could have gone to his own house for the night and avoided the confrontation for a while longer, but that would be the coward's way out and John might be a lot of things but a coward isn't one of them.

"I—of course I came back!" He yelps indignantly: despite the shock, it hadn't occurred to him not to return. Yelling, getting drunk, strangling one or both of his lovers had all passed the review but leaving had never really crossed his mind as a viable option. John drops onto the step next to Chris shaken by the implied accusation.

"We—" Probably meaning Derek, "—weren't sure. You've had to deal with so much shit—I wouldn't have been surprised if this pushed you over your limit." John rubs his face, remembering the sight he'd walked in on hours before. He'd come home early having gotten chased from the station by his deputies after a grueling work week, kind of disappointed not to find either of his lovers at home.

At first he hadn't even noticed the noises coming from the bedroom. When he'd eventually climbed the stairs to investigate, the last thing he had expected to see was a creature attacking Chris on the bed. It took him a second look to realize that the creature pinning Chris was Derek in alpha form: more wolf than man. Derek snarled, his hips pumping slowly. Under different circumstances John would have congratulated himself with having such a good vintage point to watch his lovers...but then he had noticed _it_ and been mesmerized by the wrongness that was Derek's dick. There had been...and it was in Chris' ass...the wolf turned its head and snarled eyes glowing in challenge, Chris had noticed him as well moment later, but he looked dazed his usually so clear blue eyes hazy as they had tried to focus on John. He hadn't stayed to see if either of them felt like explaining what the hell was happening.

"Turns out between Stiles and, well,—my threshold for 'weird shit' has been stretched beyond expectations. What the hell was _that_?" As much as he doesn't want to know, Stiles didn't inherit his incessant curiosity from a stranger: John can't help asking.

"That—," Chris grimaces and takes a deep drag from his cigarette, "—was, fucking. I believe you're familiar with the concept." He is trying to look innocent but John knows better by now, he elbows the hunter in the side.

"Last time I checked—" He grabs Chris' coffee and takes a sip wincing at the bitterness. Damn tough guy hunters and their coffee without anything in it.

"Werewolves aren't human John." He sighs not sure if Chris is trying to avoid the subject or just doesn't know how to explain.

"I am aware of— _that_." It might have kept him up a night or two earlier on when he'd first discovered that he was inexplicably attracted to one Derek Hale. Chris turns to look his straight in the eyes.

"Maybe you heard your son or Derek explain, but you don't believe it not—" John growls batting away the finger poking him in the forehead, "—here. He is not a homo sapiens John, no matter how he acts or what he looks like for all intents and purposes Derek and us, we are entirely different branches of the evolutionary tree, if you want to look at it that way."

"Chris—" Stiles had explained that Derek isn't strictly speaking what all of them think of as 'human' but Chris seems to take it to the next level.

"I'm not trying to be insulting, used to be hunters were taught that werewolves were animals or no better than. He is human John, but he isn't _a_ human. The most powerful of them can turn into full wolves the rest—the short version is that different forms manifest different physical traits like for example a knot, like a dog." The hunter finishes dryly taking the coffee out of John's suddenly numb hands. "To keep from dragging things out: yes it was consensual, no it was not the first time, yes I really do like it and no we didn't try to keep it from you exactly, just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Much obliged." John elbows Chris again considering stealing Chris' cigarette as well, heart condition or not the way his poor nerves are going, he deserves some nicotine.

"John—" As much as he appreciates that Chris doesn't try to make excuses, having been lied to again stings. John is amazed that he hasn't gotten used to it yet with the amount of lying by omission Stiles has been doing on a regular basis the last few years.

"Don't 'John' me! One of you could at least have mentioned the whole 'knot' thing." He isn't sure how that conversation was supposed to have started, but there have been a lot of conversation he's been having over the past couple of years that he hadn't thought he would ever be having.

"It wasn't my place to tell." John has to concede the point, after all it isn't Chris' anatomy. "Besides, Derek has iron self-control he doesn't shift if he doesn't want to we didn't expect it to ever come up."

"Why?"

Chris shrugs. "He wasn't kidding about you being his Alpha. For all intents and purposes you are his pack leader. And now he's up there thinking that he has pissed off his Alpha and is going to get kicked out of your pack."

"The two of you don't need my permission to have sex. I thought all of us were in this together." He'd thought that they were all together, at least on the same general page. To find out that it wasn't quite right, is disappointing to say the least.

"Derek—doesn't work that way, he can't." Chris finally tosses the cigarette leaning against John's side. The amount of touching they do, you'd think that all of them have been touch-starved forever and at least two of them have been really. As twisted as it is, John hopes the need for physical contact won't stop even after all of them are satisfied. "He's still the same man you took to feeding and letting sleep on your couch, just—"

"Just with a few extras?" John keeps thinking about the dazed look in Chris' eyes when he'd walked in on them. "I can't believe you're sitting down after—how big—?" He can't even finish the question, especially when he feels Chris' body start to shake with silent laughter against him.

"Big enough—I—I won't claim that having sex with a werewolf is exactly—" Chris grimaces looking up, then looking away when John raises his eyebrows resisting the urge to blurt out one of the half dozen remarks on the tip of his tongue. "It's a hunter thing maybe, wondering how fucking a werewolf would feel. All things being equal the kinkiest thing a hunter can come up with if getting fucked, getting knotted by a wolf. I suppose it's the same for the wolves. Doesn't mean we don't like sex the regular way." John can't control his snort and Chris glances up flashing him a roguish grin.

"Of course because screwing two men at once is the 'regular' way." Not that they had to twist his arm, he isn't sure he can even remember 'normal'. He doesn't mention the rest of their mutual kinks, one of the best things about Chris is that he can read between the lines.

"Are you complaining?" Chris is still huffing with laughter completely unapologetic.

"I'm not sure I will ever—" He feels the need to warn, as much as he'd love nothing better to give his lovers everything they need some things... 

"No one is asking." Pulling back Chris gathers the cup. "Just go convince your puppy you won't be moving out and shacking up with Melissa over this." He stands up offering a hand that John ignores glaring at Chris for the even suggesting he'd give them up: he's worked too damn hard to get everything as is in the first place.

"You still haven't told me how the hell it is that you're sitting comfortably?" He can't resist skimming his fingers across Chris' ass despite knowing that he won't be able to feel a thing through his lover's jeans. Chris stifles a moan pushing back into the light touch.

"Practice, and Derek is careful. Knotting isn't meant to be painful, it's—it plugs you up, makes sure none of the come leaks out so the bitch is breed properly." Chris rumbles softly into John ear as they head up the stairs. John isn't sure if he is over his shock completely, but he's already made his peace with the fact that Chris reading a phone book could turn him on so his dick twitching at the graphic words doesn't faze him one bit.

Derek isn't in the living room, but John already knows that the wolf retreats into the bedroom when feeling threatened. He leaves Chris making more coffee and heads up the stairs, Derek turns out not to be where expected but John can hear him in the small gym they have outfitted in the spare room. Aware that the wolf already knows that John is there, he takes a moment to admire the sweat slicked muscles of the young man doing pull-ups relentlessly.

"Derek—?" He questions neutrally cursing himself when the werewolf still tenses. Derek lowers himself to the ground straightening up before turning around his jaw already set. "—can I talk to you?" He doesn't try to touch the wolf just yet, but can't help stepping closer in case contact will be allowed.

"I didn't hurt Chris." Derek growls defensively folding his arms across of his chest.

"I know you didn't son, that isn't what I want to talk to you about." John tries to sooth.

"I won't do it again." The wolf promises readily and John has to suppress a wince.

"I wasn't going to ask that either. I'm sure that you think that you know what I'm going to say—and I can't claim that some of it hadn't crossed my mind, I'm not going to deny that I was shocked—but you didn't do anything wrong." Before he's finished speaking, John can already see that he isn't getting through.

"I should have told you—" Derek turns away looking for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy. John can see the spiral of guilt start, pretty sure that Derek is already looking for excuses why they shouldn't be with him.

John has decent reflexes, a werewolf has better ones, he shouldn't be able to grab his lover by the scruff as easily as he does keeping him from walking away. "Derek, I'm not angry with you, I wasn't angry when I walked out: I was shocked! I suspect I'm still a little shocked. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain but, all of this is new for me son! I needed a little space to digest the situation." He puts pressure on Derek's neck and is secretly pleased when Derek yields after a bit of resistance allowing himself to be pulled into John's arms.

"But you don't like it." He mumbled into John's throat.

"I—maybe a little, I have to get used to the idea, the possibility I suppose. I don't have sufficient information to form and informed opinion." The wolf looks up and John shakes his head cutting off the suggestion before it escapes softening his rejection with a kiss. "I'm—give me some time, I'll get there eventually. I can't promise I'll ever want— _that—_ but I promise not to do a runner again." He scratches his blunt nails down Derek's sweaty spine enjoying the soft whine that escapes his wolf at the sensation.

"I don’t want to make you uncomfortable." Derek tries again and John shushes him.

"You're not, or no more than anything does these days." He'd gotten over werewolves in general, gotten over his son getting possessed, over finding himself attracted to not one but two younger men (not that he and Chris are that far apart in age) and realizing that he can still get pretty kinky...he'll deal with the anatomical extras eventually. "Come on, go clean up and we'll order some take-out." Derek's tongue swipes across his throat and the wolf tightens his arms around John's waist.

"Chris has already started dinner." Derek tells him sniffing the air and John can't help sighing.

"Foiled again—" He seems to be cursed to eternally be surrounded by people who insist on feeding him healthy crap.

"You like Chris' cooking." The annoying thing is that he does, even if he'll never stop complaining about it. Derek doesn't let him go pulling John along to the bathroom. "Will you scrub my back?" He looks heartbreakingly young in that moment glancing up coyly from under his lashes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." He swats the young man on the ass, but follows anyway uselessly promising himself that he's just going to wash Derek's back and nothing else. At least that's what he maintains until Derek shucks his sweats right in front of him waving his ass at John. He curses his lover while undressing as Derek turns on the hot water. Stepping into the stall he hugging his wolf again, Derek turns presenting his ass and if it wasn't for the situation John would have happily accepted. Except that would mean ignoring that Derek is hiding parts of him from John and John can't have that.

"Not this time pup." He tells his lover wishing he was twenty years younger as he kneels down under the spray. Derek jumps when John bites into a fleshy cheek turning around in confusion. John forces him to turn fully, pushes Derek against the wall and nuzzles against the part of Derek's anatomy that's caused all the trouble.

It looks like an ordinary dick: the dick John has gotten used to seeing and tasting when he feels like it. There are no visible clues that it can do something strange like swell up at the root. John can't resist feeling at the base for any evidence of...Derek moans above him and John closes his lips around the tip of the hard dick in reward. He doesn't take all of it, just sucks slowly at the tip teasing his wolf while rubbing powerful thighs. It doesn't take much for Derek's moans to become desperate, John releases the tip laving the rest of the rest of the length with broad swipes of his tongue making sure to pay every inch of it plenty of attention.

"John, you don't have to—" He doesn't listen to the words that Derek doesn't really mean anyway.

"I want to pup, now keep quiet and let your alpha play." Leaving the wolf's dick alone for a moment he sinks his teeth into Derek's thigh in reprimand then goes back to licking his lover's hard flesh. Only when he hears Derek's claws scraping across the tile helplessly does he swallow him down as far as he can. Cock sucking isn't an art he has mastered fully, but no one has complained so far, especially when John insists on practicing.

When not consciously shifting, Derek loses control by degrees: the claws come out first, than the fangs and fur. John assumes the other physical changes come along with the later eventually. Briefly he considers teasing his wolf into losing control completely and fucking his mouth: he could slip a finger or two into Derek's ass and stretch him out a bit. Unfortunately that line of action brings with it a distinct possibility of John getting up close and personal with his puppy's knot, even a vague and disconcerting possibility of it swelling in his mouth locking them together in that way sends cold shivers down John's spine. He decides against tempting fate, concentrating instead on switching between licking and sucking occasionally taking the wolf down his throat holding him there until the need for air becomes too pressing.

He loves the sounds Derek makes while struggling not to make demands but accept the pleasure that John gives him. If it wasn't for the hard tiles under his knees, John could suck his puppy for hours just to be able to listen to those lovely sounds. Gently cupping Derek's balls he rubs along the boy's perineum and with a strangled sob Derek comes without warning flooding John's mouth until he has to pull back or drown in it. Derek looks wide-eyed and dazed a look that John wants to see on his more often. He wants to get up, but slumps to the side instead and as out of it as Derek is he's kneeling next to him.

"John?" He questions and John can't resist pushing him under the spray face first.

"I'm alright pup, just not as young as some people." He tries again and with his knees violently protesting manages to get up this time to lean against the wall. Once he finishes sputtering, Derek reaches for John's dick but John pushes his hand away gripping the wolf by the hair and pulling him up to take his mouth.

"What about you?" Derek asks when he's finally allowed the use of his mouth again.

"I'll manage, Chris probably has dinner on the table already." He kisses the wolf again. They stumble out of the shower and take their time drying each other off before John finally makes himself let go and let his lover get dressed.

Downstairs Chris nods approvingly as they take their seats giving John a filthy wink when Derek isn't looking. John is too much of a pessimist to think that this is the end of the matter, but at least they are mostly okay. Everything else is a matter of time really, he figures and digs in.


End file.
